Smile
by OasisSerenity
Summary: Through memories he remembered her. AU Sakura/Sasuke For thecoolauthorwithstory


**Summary:** Through memories he remembered her Sasuke/Sakura. AU. For thecoolauthorwithstory

**Parings: **Sakura and Sasuke

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>It was a dark, gloomy, rainy day. There stood a 16 year old boy with his head down in front of a gravestone. He traced the letters on her wet gravestone slowly. Sakura Haruno... He lifted his hand off the gravestone to wipe the tear that came out of his eye, pretending to wipe off a raindrop. She was gone; from his life, and now forever.<p>

She shouldn't be dead. She didn't do anything wrong to deserve this. If it weren't for that careless car driver that hit her, she would be trying to make him smile, especially today. For today was 'Share a Smile Day.' An unknown holiday that Sakura found on the Internet, celebrated on March 1st. He smiled, only a small one; to himself, remembering all the things she did to get him to smile last year.

_Flashback_

_"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out, waving her hand in the air getting the boy's attention. _

_Sasuke walked up to Sakura with his hands in his pockets talking all the time he needed. When he approached her, he raised his right eyebrow questioning why he called her. _

_"Today's March 1st, do you know what today is?" asked Sakura getting really excited._

_"Hn," said Sasuke playing along, keeping a stern look on his face._

_"It's Share a Smile Day!" said Sakura, throwing her hands up in the air to emphasis. "Which means, I'm going to make you smile. Not a smirk, a real smile!" The girl declared, making a promise to herself._

_"Well, I'd like to see you try," said Sasuke, challenging the pink hair girl._

_"Fine," Sakura said, looking in her bag then pulling out a red substance. "Ah, here it is! Tomatoes! Here Sasuke-kun, fresh tomatoes from the grocery store. I know they're your favourite food."_

_Sasuke nodded his head thanking Sakura as he took a bite out of one of the tomatoes. _

_"Thank you Sakura for the fine tomatoes. It must have took you a lot of trouble to get these. How could I ever repay you? Hm, maybe a smile will work, since today is Share a Smile Day," said Sakura mimicking Sasuke's voice. _

_Sasuke almost smiled at her for mocking him. Anyone would have smiled at her if she mimicked their voice, but he wasn't like everyone. Instead, he scowled at her for doing this. _

"_I was hoping for a smile," Sakura said in a sad tone. "Wait! I have something at home that will definitely make you smile." Then she turned away and ran home. _

_Sakura was a girl to follow rules; any rules. Before crossing the street, she looked both ways before going to the other end. She saw nothing coming, so she started to walk. Out of the blue, a car came and hit her. _

_Sasuke blinked, absorbing everything that just happened. After a good five seconds, he ran over to Sakura, picked her up bridal style, and rushed her over to the hospital. Immediately, the nurses took Sakura to the emergency room. During this time, Sasuke went over to his father's police station to tell his father to investigate man who caused this to Sakura. _

_Hours later, after the investigation, Sasuke's father reported that there was a car racing close by, celebrating their graduation from university. _

_Clenching his hands, he hurried back to the hospital hoping every time was alright with Sakura. _

"_Sakura Haruno," demanded Sasuke to the lady at the front desk. _

"_Room 143," the lady said giving Sasuke the information._

_Sasuke sprinted down the hallway and took a sharp turn heading to her room. At that moment a doctor came out with his head down. _

"_Is she alright?" Sasuke asked._

"_Who are you?" the doctor said, not answering the question._

"_Her friend," Sasuke said without hesitation._

"_I'm sorry, the impact from the car was too great for her to bear. All the things we did not work," the doctor said sadly. "I'm sorry." He apologized again before leaving Sasuke alone with Sakura. _

_Sasuke walked into the room slowly. He sat down on the chair next to her bed and held her hand. _

"_It's all my fault. I should have smiled for you. But knowing you, you would argue and say that it was your fault. I know you're not alive physically to see this, but I know you are up there. So I'm going to smile, for you only," said Sasuke, smiling afterwards. "I'm sorry."_

_End of flashback_

"Hey Sasuke," said Naruto, placing a bouquet of cherry blossoms next to Sasuke's.

"Hn," said Sasuke.

"Still the same stoic guy as ever," said Naruto, chuckling to himself.

"Do you even know what stoic means?" Sasuke questioned Naruto's knowledge.

"Of course, Sakura taught it to me," said Naruto. Then he saw the pain look from his friend's face. "Sorry. But it's real sad to not have her hear with us. She taught us a lot of things. She helped me many times in school, and me understand what the teachers were talking about. And she helped you realize what love is."

"Yeah," said Sasuke, not knowing what else to say, as he stared at Saukra's gravestone.

"I got to go now, I have to meet up with Iruka-sensei at Ichiraku ramen," said Naruto, turning around and started to walk away. He suddenly stopped and looked back at Sasuke. "Bye teme." Naruto bidded farewell, using the nickname he used for Sasuke when he was little.

"Bye dope," said Sasuke, turned around facing Naruto as he smirked at him.

Sasuke turned back to the gravestone. Once again, he traced each letter of her name, but this time he smiled.

_Share a Smile Day. Only I'll smile for you. You are a special and wonderful girl Sakura. Thank you. I love you _thought Sasuke, looking up to the sky, still smiling as he watched the dark clouds go away, allowing a beam of sunlight to come and shine where he stood.

* * *

><p>.:: The End ::.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Here's my third month's oneshot. This is my first romance/angst story, I hope you all like it. **

**Share a Smile Day, it is a holiday that I found on the Internet. Celebrated on March 1st to spread the joy and make people happy through a smile. So don't forget to smile! :D**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. Hope you like it and don't forget to review! **


End file.
